File talk:Tentowns.jpg
This and many other maps are incorrectly cited any copyrighted. They aren't from the FRCS 3e map, but were made by Mark "Markustay" Taylor, a fan with a hobby of making FR maps in the style of the 3e map. You can check out his work here. I know them, I helped him put some together from a lore point-of-view. Is the FR Wiki able to use these maps (they are unofficial, and Markustay does add his own creations and distort geography), and has it gotten his permission to use them? -- BadCatMan 12:27, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :First of all on licensing, Markus generally considers his work to be public domain unless otherwise specified, and he did let me know in a private message 4 years ago. It's not explicitly stated on deviantart unfortunately. If Markus does get in touch to say that it's not okay to use any or all of his images, we will need to remove them, but that has not happened yet. :On the issue of canon, you could say it is not canon as it is not cartography sanctioned by Wizards of the Coast. However, Markus does base his work on source material, and where he takes liberties, these are usually stated. Since all our images should point back to the original source, it is easy for the reader to discern this information. :I think anyone who claimed "this should not be on the wiki as it is not canon" would have a legitimate claim, however it is valuable enough and well-researched enough to be included on the wiki, in my opinion. Do let me know if anybody disagrees however! :We should have a copyright tag specifically for Markus's images, and I'm surprised we don't already, so we ought to put one of those in place and fix all the wrongly tagged images that already exist. Proper credit is very important here. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 09:29, March 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh good. After working with him some years ago, I wanted to make sure he had due credit and everything was okay on our end here. I thought about chasing him up and asking him, but after his house-fire, I didn't want to make any particular issues. ::I think I was the only one who complained when he knocked a section out of the Utter East map. :) ::We do have one image attributed to MarkusTay: File:Laerakond - MarkusTay.jpg. If there's a proper way his images should be copyrighted, let me know, and I'll go through and correct his images. -- BadCatMan 02:17, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :::As would I considering im really the only one whos uploaded "most" of the images. And i do mention who i got them from and where they're located on my user page btw, i have never claimed/inferred that i was the owner of the pictures. So if it is an issue hopefully we can resolve this as fast as possible. Pharuan Undearth 17:30, March 28, 2012 (UTC)